I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydromagnetic devices and particularly to a device capable not only of affecting the adhesion of scale to heat transfer surfaces but also of initiating the in-stream nucleation and subsequent precipitation of scale-forming materials within a flowing body of water.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic field effects have previously been used in attempts to affect the scale-forming properties of water at least as early as 1865. Parry, in U.S. Pat. No. 50,773, describes the "conditioning" of water with a device employing a magnet. However, critical evaluation of magnetic water treatment devices has usually shown that prior to the present invention magnetic conditioning devices had little effect on corrosion of water-carrying pipes or other steel surfaces, scale formation on such surfaces being typically unaffected by such devices.
More recently, further water conditioning apparatus has been described by Sanderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,807, the Sanderson device including axially aligned magnetic structures wherein like poles are disposed in contiguous relation. Kottmeier, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,660, similarly discloses a device for treating water with a magnetic field, the device including a plurality of magnets arranged axially with like poles of contiguous magnets arranged adjacent to each other to create lines of force extending laterally and longitudinally of the magnets. Happ et al describe, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,274 and 3,680,705, similar water conditioning devices.
While hydromagnetic devices are known in the art as is evidenced from the discussion provided, the art has not provided until presently a hydromagnetic device which is sufficiently efficient to warrant widespread domestic or industrial use. The present invention, particularly by providing structure capable of initiating auto-nucleation of scale within the bulk of a liquid passing through a hydromagnetic device, provides structure of sufficiently increased efficiency as to now warrant a greater usage of such devices for water conditioning purposes.